Ride-on toys are popular indoor and outdoor toys for young children. They typically feature a body that is supported by three or more wheels. The body also typically has a saddle or seat portion and a handle, hand grips, handlebars, steering wheel or the like which the child grips while sitting in or on the toy. A child sitting on the toy propels the toy by pushing off the ground with his or her feet. As a result, such toys are also known as “Foot-to-Floor” toys.
Due to the size of their bodies, ride-on toys typically take up a significant amount of space when they are displayed, stored in inventory or shipped. As a result, retailers may keep only a very limited number of such products in stock, necessitating frequent reorders. Furthermore, the retailers may only keep one or two toys on display so that the shelves have to be restocked every time a ride-on toy is sold. In addition, the space involved increases shipping and inventory costs. A user of a large number of such toys, such as a daycare or educational facility, also faces space limitations with regard to the number of ride-on toys that they may have available to children. A stackable ride-on toy would address many of these issues. A need therefore exists for ride-on, toys that are stackable.
A ride-on toy having a saddle or seat portion that is ergonomically designed for a wide range of riders would find broader appeal with children. This would make the toy more practical for purchase by parents as their child may use the toy over a longer age range and thus would not “outgrow” it so quickly. In addition, the ergonomic design of the saddle or seat portion would provide the child rider with more comfort and increase his or her interest and desire in riding the toy. A need therefore also exists for a ride-on toy having an ergonomic seat or saddle portion.